Living a Fairytail
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: When two sisters are transported into Magnolia because of some strange text, they realize their lives have just become a Fairy Tale...inside Fairy Tail! Adventures, romance and so much more! But the question stands, "How will we get back...?" R&R! Multiple pairings included, MAJOR FAVOURITE: NaLu!
1. Welcome to Magnolia!

**Author's note: Hey everyone! It's your two favourite NaLu FanFic sisters here! C'mon...admit it... you love us! NO HOMOS OF COURSE! XD! Just kidding, but this is our new story after we finally agree'd what to do! From the authors of 'WELCOME TO MY LIFE', '60 Days in Fairytail' and 'Boyfriend...no, wait, what?', we present 'Living A FairyTail!' LOL! Hope you guys enjoy it, we worked really ** it!:)**

MAGE'S POV-  
It was a normal slash boring day for me and my sister. We were sitting at our same old boring table in the same old boring cafeteria like any other same old boring day...that is until I got a new text message.

"OMG! This must be some lame joke, pffft!" I exclaimed while reading it. My sister was sitting across from me while stuffing her face with gummy worms. "What -bite- is -bite- it -bite-?" she asked while still stuffing her face. "Geez Myst! Do you have some addiction to that stuff or what? And oh, it's a weird text I got." I replied.

"HEY! What about your cookie addiction? Leave my gummy worms outta this Mag!" she protested and I blushed about that cookie comment. "It's not my fault cookies are so awesome!" I said, ignoring the gummy worms comment. "So what's the text say?"

I had forgotten about that. "Oh right! You know how we love to watch Fairy Tail, right?" I said, re-reading the text. She gave me a 'duh' look. "Of course I do! It's the best!" Myst replied. "Well, here, read this." I passed my phone over to her and she read it out loud.

HELLO THERE! I am the one and only Hiro Mashima!  
I Have sent you this message for one reason: To take you to Fairy Tail for your love of the show! I do hope you take up my offer and enjoy your stay^^  
All you have to do is reply 'YES' and you shall be transported there! This is a once in a life time opportunity, please don't spoil the fun! And don't worry about not fitting in, I think you  
will find many suprises...some much to you're liking!

Love, Hiro Mashima!

My sister stared wide eye'd at the screen. "What the..."

"I know, right! Probably some lame joke!" I snorted. "But...try it! C'mon I wanna see!" whined my chestnut-haired sister. "You're not serious... you actually believe that crap?" I asked, staring at her now. "Well, I'm bored and we got nothing better to do. Worst case scenario is that it actually happens so, eh, why not?"

"Tch. Okay" I grabbed my phone from her, and replied 'YES' to the text. We both stared, nothing happened. 2 Minutes...5 minutes...nothing. I sighed and then said, "See I to-"

My phone started vibrating like crazy as if it was about to jump out of my hand and bite the hell out of my fingers. Now it was like a black whole swirling around my screen, me and my sister both looked down at the screen in shock and before we could say anything, we were sucked in.

Next thing I knew, we were falling from 100 feet up in the air and this really wasn't going to end pretty. "OMMGGGGGG! MAG WE'RE FALLING!" Myst shouted out to me. "GEE THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS! GRAB ON TO ME!" I shouted back and she quickly latched on to me closing her eyes and from some where along pulled out a packet of gummy worms and started stuffing her mouth. 'Where the heck did she get that?! But anyway, PLEASE WORK, PLEASE WORK...PLEASE WORK!' I thought quickly, more like begged.

'ICE MAKE: SLIDE!' Next thing I know we both fell on to a slide made of ice and slid down towards the ground as if it was some fun water slide at the water park. Once we hit the ground, rather hardly, I got up and pulled Myst up as well. She opened her eyes and blinked, turned around and saw the slide of ice behind us. "WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!"

"I-I think I did it!" I exclaimed, not quite believing myself. Myst's eyes were the size of saucers now. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled out. "I just thought of Gray's magic from Fairy Tail and shouted it out!" I yelled back. Myst blinked but then turned around to look at her surrounding's. Her jaw dropped in shock. "What? What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Mage...I don't think we're in Alabama anymore..." She said slowly, while pointing towards a certain building. I turned my gaze to where she pointed and my jaw dropped too. "We're..." I started. "In..." My sister continued.

"MAGNOLIA?!" We both exclaimed.

"...This...what...WHAT THE HELL?" I asked. "It was the text message! I told you!" Myst said, excitedly. "Okay..." I said still shocked, the building she was pointing to was none other then, FAIRY TAIL!

"C'mon, let's go!" My honey-eye'd sister grabbed my arm and started pulling me. I snapped out of my trance and quickly shouted, "WAIT!" "What is it?" She asked me questionably. "Why the heck was I able to use magic?" She stared at me as if I was an alien. "Maybe it's cause we are in Magnolia. And didn't the text say something about suprises?"

"Yeah, maybe! See if you can do it!" I answered, itching to know what magic my sister might be able to use. "Okay...but which one?"

I thought for a second. "Well I chose my favourite magic and it was also very helpful in the situation we we're in! So why not pick your favourite?"

"YOSH!" Myst took up a fighting position and took out a pen from her bag. I lifted up my eyebrows and stared, closely.

Myst swung her right arm to the side violently while holding the pen and yelled:

'SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!' The word 'FIRE' came out of nowhere and suddenly the ice slide I had made melted on contact as the word 'FIRE' hit it. I was shocked, it actually worked? But then again, I DID make a slide of ice...

"WOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand to high-five my sister. She gave me a big smile and said "Thanks!" and took out a pack of gummy worms.

"Seriously, WHERE THE HECK DO YOU STASH THOSE?" I asked, staring at her and her packet of gummy worms. "I'll never tell! Muahahaha!" She laughed evily. "Sometimes I think your name really suits you, since you are full of Mystique, you know that?" I said, giggling and hooking my arm with hers. "Hehe, and now your name really does define you, huh, Mage? Funny, Miss-Ice-Maker" she teased playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the Fairy Tail Guild, who knows how long we're going to be here? We might as well join!" I said with a smirk. "Really? YAAAAAY!

"Let's go."

**Myst: R&R or we'll come and haunt you in your dreams MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD don't forget to R&R**

**Mag: AND THEN TAKE YOUR STUFF! MUAHAHA AND EAT IT IN FRONT OF YOU! SO R&R!**

**Mag and Myst: We worked really hard **


	2. Welcome to Fairytail!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairytail

**Hey guys it's us again, .xX and FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202, we came back with another chappy XD LOL XD any way ENJOY! nad for the people who reviewed, favorite, and followed, ARRIGATTO WE LOVE YA NO HOMOS XD**

**DISCLAIMER****: We do not own Fairytail if we did *evil smirk* *wiggle eyebrows* the rest is understood. XD**

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the Fairy Tail Guild, who knows how long we're going to be here? We might as well join!" I said with a smirk. "Really? YAAAAAY!"_

"Let's go!"

Mystique's POV:

"WAAAAAAA~ Will you slow down a little bit?" I screamed as I was being pulled by my crazy, emphasize crazy, sister. Then she stopped and looked at me in the eyes.

"Slow down, you want me to FREAKIN' SLOW DOWN? WE'RE IN FRONT OF FAIRY TAIL, FOR LOVES SAKE, AND YOU _WANT ME _TO SLOW DOWN?!" Oh god, sometimes my sister can be _real _scary especially when she's excited about something, or on a sugar rush because of eating too much cookies.

We kept running for minutes, until we reached the huge wooden doors.

"OH. MY. FREAKIN'. GUMMY WORMS." Then my twin sister looked at me with 'WTF!' look. "What? I love gummy worms, so I should use these two words more, and at least I'm not the one hiding a cookie, in, every, place."

"Well, that's cause mom won't let me eat cookies because I get a sugar rush." She exclaimed as she crossed her hands to her chest.

"Who cares? Let's just get inside." I said, as I started pushing her towards the two huge wooden oak doors.

"Wait."

"Oh god, what is it now?"

"I'm not mentally prepared yet." Then she started jumping up and down, "Yes I can do this, I've been waiting my whole life for this moment, I can do this." Then she looked at me, "Let's go."

"Okay." Then she took my hand, and we entered the guild, at that moment hundreds of eyes averted towards us. And I froze in my place. I couldn't help it, the stares they were giving us, gave _me_ shivers, as I looked at my sister, her eyes were shaped like stars, I guess this is the influence of being inside an anime.

"AAAH! Myst, can you believe it?! We're here, we're finally here. I can't wait to see Gray, oh and especially when he strips, those abs of his, aaah! I think I'm gonna faint."

"Um, Mag?"

"Yes?"

"You know they were listening to you right?" Then she looked at me wide eyed, then with a flash of an eye she was sulking in an emo corner, which was weird, she was always the hyper person. Then I had an idea.

"Oh man, and I wanted to give Mag this cookie, oh well, I'll eat it." As I was slowly, real slow, interring the cookie through my mouth, a voice stopped me, and I had a pretty good idea who that was.

"WAIT. NOBODY. TOUCHES. MY. COOKIE." I turned around, and as I thought, it was my twin sister. "Give me that cookie, and nobody gets hurt." Then I handed her the cookie, believe me when someone steals her cookies, it gets ugly!

Then I heard someone cough from the crowd, I turned around and my eyes averted to my favorite male character, Natsu Dragneel, as my sister found out at who I was looking at she muttered a small 'oh boy, please let it end well.'

I couldn't hold it anymore, I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped on the said boy, and tackled him to the ground while rubbing my cheek against his.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, it's him, it's him. AAH! It's a dream come true, oh his hair is so soft, and he is more warmer than normal people, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I exclaimed very fast.

"Oh god, I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, but she wa- OH. MY. GOD. IT'S GRAY FULLBUSTER, AAAAAAH!" My sister tried to apologize about my actions but failed miserably.

"Oh please, more like Gray Foolbuster." I retorted at my sister, as Gray's jaw dropped, and Natsu started laughing.

"Oh man, I'm beginning to love this girl, who ever she is." Natsu said as he wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"Oh, like Natsu's any better, you can tell he's gay from his hair color." The guild started laughing especially Gray, Natsu was about to talk back but I beat him to it.

"Nuh-uh, his hair is perfect just so you know, you only like Gray for his _abs_ and stripping habit, besides I don't see what you like about Gray, I mean please look at him, his eyes are all droopy."

"Oh, like Natsu's eyes are better, what do you like about him anyway?"

"Um, his magic is _awesome_, not only that I also like spicey food, and he can beat Gray, easily."

"keep dreamin' sister, what can be better than ice? And spicey food isn't any better than icecream."

"Nuh-uh, gummy worms are much much better." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Nuh-uh, cookies are better." She also crossed her arms

"Nuh-uh"

"Ah-uh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Ah-uh"

Everyone sweat dropped at our argument, while they all had the same question in mind 'how the heck did the conversation turn into gummy worms and cookies?'

Then the infamous Titania stood between us and smashed our head together, just like Natsu and Gray.

"Ow! So that's how Natsu and Gray feel.!" My sister said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I mumbled, and she glared at me. "What? I'm a little moody right now, since I didn't eat any gummy worms for a hole 10 minutes."

"Wow, that must be a record."

"I know, right?"

"AH! Stop talking, sheesh, now I want you to answer my questions honestly, got it?" The red haired mage said with her deadly aura.

Then my sister and I hugged each other while nodding vigorously.

"Who are you? Where are you from? And how do you know us?"

Then my sister started talking real fast. "Our names are Mage and Mystique Lin, we came from a town called Alabama, Hiro Mashima, the owner of Fairytail sent me a message-"

"Wait, who's Hiro Mashima, for your information he doesn't own Fairytail, and what's Alabama?"

"Well you can say we came from another dimension, like Edolas?" She said in a questioning tone. I continued from there. "And in our world, your famous, and Hiro Mashima is the one who wrote about you guys. Or as you can say created you, from his imagination."

Everyone looked at us confused. Then my sister spoke "You'll get used to it." And then they nodded.

"Well why not greet ourselves properly, my name is Mystique Lin. But you can call me Myst."

"And my name is Mage Lin, you can call me Mag."

**Myst: wow that was a great chappy what do ya think Mag?**

**silence.**

**Myst: MAG! WAKE UP!**

**Mag: Wha? i'm up, i'm up.**

**Myst: huh what ever take us home sis!**

**Mag: Please R&R or we will go Erza on you! *dark aura***

**Myst: don't threaten them you'll make them go away. Please R&R if you did we'll give ya cookies and gummy worms.**

**Mag: seriously you're bribing them?!**

**Myst and Mag: STAND, BOW, AYE SIR!**


	3. Getting to know each other!

**_Author's note (MAGE SPEAKING!): Hey Mina!:) Heres your chapter 3! And it was written by Mage not Mystique! XD! I can understand how you guys all thought it was one person writing, but to clear it up, theres two of us! LOL! I wrote this chapter and chapter 1 while Myst wrote chapter 2... we're kinda taking it turns. So please R&R! We're just testing out our team work here XD! Oh and yeah, this story was inspired by 60 Days in Fairytail, I just really liked the idea!:)_**

Hope you guys enjoy it! Chapter 4 depends on Myst though, haha!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

_~PREVIOUSLY ON- Living A Fairytail~_  
_"Who are you? Where are you from? And how do you know us?"_  
_Then my sister started talking real fast. "Our names are Mage and Mystique Lin, we came from a town called Alabama, Hiro Mashima, the owner of Fairytail sent me a message-"_  
_"Wait, who's Hiro Mashima, for your information he doesn't own Fairytail, and what's Alabama?"_  
_"Well you can say we came from another dimension, like Edolas?" She said in a questioning tone. I continued from there. "And in our world, your famous, and Hiro Mashima is the one who wrote about you guys. Or as you can say created you, from his imagination."_  
_Everyone looked at us confused. Then my sister spoke "You'll get used to it." And then they nodded._  
_"Well why not greet ourselves properly, my name is Mystique Lin. But you can call me Myst."_  
_"And my name is Mage Lin, you can call me Mag."_  
Chapter 3: Getting to know each other (BAD TITLE XD)

MAGE'S POV-  
"Alright, nice to meet you Myst, Mag." Erza smiled at us and shook both our hands. "Nice to meet you too, but of course we already know you! Titania A.K.A Erza Scarlet, the most feared mage in all of Fairy Tail." I exclaimed brightly. She looked at me, confused but then nodded.

"So you guys are twins, eh?" asked Mira, immediately coming in to join the conversation. We both nodded. "So how do we tell them apart...?" someone randomly shouted in the guild from the background. Everyone stared at us now with questioning looks. I was about to respond when my sister said, "Well I have honey coloured eyes and my droopy eye'd sister over there had hazel brown eyes." Pointing towards me.

"HEY! We have the same eyes, worm-breath!"

"Nah-uh cookie monster!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nah-uh!"

"SHUT UP!" A dark aura radiating from the red-haired mage that had said it. "AYE!" was mine and my sisters response. "GEEZ! YOU IDIOTS ARE LIKE FEMALE-VERSIONS OG GRAY AND NATSU!"

"NAH-UH!" Me, Myst, Gray and Natsu exclaimed defensively. The whole guild burst out laughing. "Well I for one like that Mag girl. She really put squinty eyes' in his place!" Gray smirked and came to high-five me while I gladly accepted.

"Well droopy eyes', I think Myst is way better cause she actually likes spicey food and really nows her stuff!" said Natsu, while pulling his tongue out at a now fuming Gray.

"MAG!"

"MYST!"

"MAG!"

"MYST!"

I couldn't belive it! They were ctually fighting over whose more awesome between me and my sister!

"I like you too Natsu!" said Myst, interupting the two boy's brawl. "Shut up Myst! Gray is way better!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Keep dreaming! Natsu all the way!" she replied, while sticking her tongue out. Geez, she really is the female version of Natsu.

"GRAY!"

"NATSU!"

"GRAY!"

"NATSU!"

The two boys stared at us in shock. But then Gray walked over to me and Natsu walked over to Myst. "NEW SISTERS!" They exclaimed in unison and me and my sister laughed. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

"So...errr...Myst, Mag, will you be joining the guild?" asked Mira, smiling brightly. Me and my sister stared at each and then back at Mira. "OF COURSE!"

"Okay then, I assume you two can use magic then?"

"Yup! I'm an ice mage now, apparently!" I exclaimed, so happy I did choose ice magic. "And I was supposed to be a Fire Dragon Slayer like Natsu...but it didn't work! So I used solid script like Levy, although I mostly use the 'FIRE' word." said my sister.

"Fire Dragon Slayer...?" Everyone asked wide eye'd in confusion. "Yes. When we came to magnolia, the magic we thought of first became our current magic. I thought I could see if it was possible for me to know Dragon Slayer magic but because it's so rare, I figured it would fail...and it did."replied Myst, explaining to them why she couldn't become a Dragon Slayer.

"Ooooooh!" Said the guild, my guess was that they were still confused but let it go. "So where would you like it and what colour?" Mira asked, smiling at us both again.

"...Huh?" asked Myst in confusion, trying to figure out what she meant. "She means our stamps, Worm-Breath! Arg, she can really be slow sometimes! But can I have mine in purple on my right ankle?" I asked, sweetly. "Sure!" I lifted my leg up and pulled my white socks down a bit as she stamped my ankle. Me and Myst we're still in our uniforms. Under thigh black skirts with a white school shirt. White knee-high socks with black-knit school shoes and a red tie with white polka dots and black fingerless gloves. We added the polka-dot ties, long white socks and fingerless gloves though.

My hair was also tied into a messy bun while my sisters was let loose.

"HEY! I'M NOT SLOW COOKIE MONSTER!...Well not always..." Everyone sweat dropped. We usually called each other these weird names cause of my love of cookies and her love of gummy worms...but I think you already got that...

"Anyway, can I please have mine in silver and right here..." She pointed to her left cheek and Mira stamped it without hesitation. "Thanks Mira!" We both said in unison with matching grins. "Your welcome!" replied the silver hair-haired mage. "You are now officially, members of Fairy Tail!"

The whole guild cheered as me and my sister said, "YAAAAAAAY! DREAM COME TRUE!" and eeryone laughed. "HEY EVERYONE! HOW ABOUT A PROPER WELCOMING PARTY?" Shouted Gray while cupping his hands over his mouth to emphasize his words.

The whole guild cheered again and lifted up their hands to make the Fairytail mark. You know? That backwards 'L' and spent the rest of the night partying, drinking, playing and fighting.

Once I had finally had enough, half the gild was already passed out...heck, even my sister was passed out! 'Note to self: Start hiding away Gummy Worms'. I went to go sit at the bar where my favourite barmaid was wiping glasses. "Woah, some part, huh?" I asked while laying my head on the table. "My, my... they all are really glad to welcome you two into the family, Mag."

"Yeah, yeah...hey, can I get some coke please?" I asked, realizing how thirsty I was. "...oh and a cookie!" I smiled brightly. "My,my, cookie lover I see?" she said before she disappeared into the kitchen and came back moments later with a full glass of coke and a chocolate-chip cookie. "The best!" I said and happily munched my cookie.

Mira just giggled and carried on wiping glasses. "Oh, Mira?" I said over bites of my cookie. DAMN IT WAS AWESOME. "Yes, Mag?"

"Where's Lucy, Juvia and Levy?"

**Myst: Why did you give me chappy 4 it's gonna be harder .**

**Mag: Oh shut up, i have school, you don't so get your lazy ass up and work HARDER!**

**Myst: oooh cool, i passed out, sis take us home!**

**Mag: R&R please **

**Myst and Mag: STAND, BOW, AYE SIR! ALSO R&R**


	4. And the plan starts here!

**Hey readers Myst and Mag (us) want to apologize for the long wait, because we had this major writers block, but we got this chappy, it was supposed to be 2 chappies but we mixed them together. XD **

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** WE DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, IF WE DID *smiles wickedly and wiggle eyebrows* **

_Recap:_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Mira just giggled and carried on wiping glasses. "Oh, Mira?" I said over bites of my cookie. DAMN IT WAS AWESOME. "Yes, Mag?"

"Where's Lucy, Juvia and Levy?"  
Mystique's POV:  
"Now that you've mentioned it, I didn't notice them the whole day." Mira said, rubbing her chin in a thinking matter.  
Then the two huge doors opened, revealing 3 girls. Then Mira said clasping her hands together "Speak of the angels." Then my sister looked at her weirdly, "What? You want me to say devils?"  
"Well, it's better than ANGELS!" My sister shouted, then she looked at the said 3 and continued, "Where the hell have you been?"  
They looked at her weirdly, "I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Levy asked.  
"Oh sorry, I'm the new mage here along with my twin sister, but she passed out during the party, she thought she could beat Cana in a drinking contest! Anyway I'm Mage Lin, and my sister's Mystique Lin, but you can call us Mag and Myst." She introduced us, while giving them her hand to shake it, and they accepted it willingly. "Anyway, where have you been today?"  
"Oh, Juvia, Lucy-san, and Levy-san where in the library." Juvia answered.  
"I understand Levy, and Lucy, but why you?"  
"Juvia wants some new spying techniques, so she can spy on her Gray-sama." All of us sweat dropped at her comment.  
"Wow you must had had some hard party, all o-" Then I cut Lucy in her mid-sentence.  
"SHUT YOUR YAPPIN' SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE."  
"That's you sister isn't she?" Lucy asked, while my sister only nodded.  
Then I walked up right to them, "Ugh, this headache is killing me" I said clutching my head with my hands.  
"This is what you get for challenging Cana in a drinking contest." My sister retorted.  
"Shut up, but I know what will help me with my headache, Mira, do you have any gummy worms?"  
Then she looked at me and answered, "Actually, in our dimension we don't have any gummy worms." My eyes widened, then I shook my sister from her shoulders.  
"She said no gummy worms, DO YOU MEAN WHAT THAT MEANS? I only have my last bits of gummy worms, oh wait I always keep a secret stash, so no worries." Then I got a sack of gummy worms and started eating them while grinning sheepishly. Again everyone sweat dropped.

"Seriously, were do you keep those?" My sister asked me. Then I looked at her and smirked.

"Check your bra." She looked at me weirdly, but checked anyway. Her jaw dropped as she saw a sack there, and picked it while looking at it.

"Now I know why I didn't feel comfortable." I just laughed like a mad man, or mad woman. "I stashed gummy worms in every single place."

Then my sister's eyes widen and looked down, then I screamed.

"NO! Not there that'll be gross!" Then she sighed in relief, and everyone just sweat dropped.

"So that means, you also hid some of these gummy worms in Gray-sama? So now I can bite him." Juvia said while her eyes were all sparkling.

"What? Of course not, I mean seriously, the man keeps strippin', he's such a pervert."

"Oh, so you're saying Natsu's better, he wears like Aladdin for god's sake." My sister said.

"Natsu's way better, with his hot abs, his amazingly soft hair, his great personality, don't forget sense of humor, and also his magic."

"Wow, you're obsessed."

"Like you're not obsessed with Gray."

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia said.

"I'm so not, I like Natsu not Gray, and they said we're their new sisters. Mag got Gray, and I got Natsu." I exclaimed, as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Then Lucy looked at me and whispered to Mira, "Are they always like this?"

Mira just sighed and nodded. The I continued defending Natsu, while Juvia and my sister continued defending Gray.

Lucy looked kinda disappointed, I think she was jealous, or mad because I like Natsu, oh well, it's not that I care, because they're going to become a couple in the end, and Lissana will never take Natsu, NEVER! MWAHAHAHA! Excuse I lost it a little.

After that, Juvia, Levy, and Lucy excused themselves.

Mira sighed, and I looked at her.

"What is it Mira?" My sister looked at her confused, because of a disappointed look on her face.

"It's nothing, it's just when are these dense idiots, going to become a couple, seriously, you even saw Lucy's face when Myst was describing Natsu with his _abs _and stuff?!"

Then my sister looked at me, and smiled wickedly, and I nodded.

"Oh Mira~" My sister sang.

"Oh no, something's bad gonna happen." I said, while my sister only snorted.

"Mira, I think my sister and I can help you." I said, while Mira only raised a brow.

"What do you mean by help me?"

"We mean, that we'll help you with matchmaking." My sister continued, while Mira clasped her hands together, and her eyes turned into the shape of a star.

"Really?" We both nodded, and I walked closer to them and whispered so only the 3 of us can hear.

"Here's what we're going to do….."

MAGE'S POV:

Mira grinned evily. It grew wider with every word said by my fellow chestnut-haired sister. She and Mira we're REALLY starting to scare me...

"So you guys got it?" Myst asked as she waited for mine and our white-haired match maker friends reply. "Of course!" exclaimed Mira, she was happier then ever.

"I don't know Myst...will that really work? It sounds a bit...cliche." My sister stared at me. "WHHAAAA? It's perfect! My plans always work!" Myst exclaimed defensively. I couldn't help but laugh at that...and laugh hard. It earned me a few 'Is-there-something-wrong-with-her' glares but I didn't care, I was laughing too hard, to the point where I was actually rolling on the floor with tears and everything!

"What's so damn funny?" My sister asked as she gave me a menacing death glare. "Well -laugh- it's just -laugh-" I tried to speak but a small laugh always interupted me when I tried to get the words out.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Your plans suck!" I laughed in her face while she turned the shade of a tomato. "Never once has one been the least bit succesful!" I snorted. "Nuh-uh! What about when I hooked you up with Dylan? HUH?" She protested. "That worked out great!" She stuck her tongue out at me while laughed evily.

I stared at her while I tilted my head to the side. "DYLAN IS OUR COUSIN YOU GUMMY WORM FREAK!" I shouted as Mira sweat dropped. Myst turned an even deeper shade of red now while people close by having heard our conversation laughed rather loudly. I face-palmed.

"WELL IT COULD HAVE WORKED OUT YOU IDIOT COOKIE MONSTER!" She shouted back in protest. "NO IT WOULDN'T! YOU DON'T DATE FAMILY WORM-BREATH!"

"COOKIE-FOR-BRAINS!"

"GUMMY BEAR!"

"COOKIE-RUSHER!"

From the other side of the guild I could see Natsu and Gray looking at us in sheer horror. Probably realizing we we're really female versions of them...

"OKAY STOP!" I quickly turned and massaged my temples in annoyance. "We will use your plan but if it flops then all of this is on you.. and cookie-rusher? Seriously?"

"I ran out of names, okay! And YAAAYYY!" She grinned at me widely as she pumped her fist into the air. "My, my. Are you two sure your not related to Gray and Natsu?" Mira asked questionably while holding in a fit of giggles.

Myst and I blushed crimson and shouted in unison, "POSITIVE! NO WAY ARE WE RELATED TO THOSE IDIOTS!" This time the whole guild heard us and erupted in laughter while Natsu, who was fighting with a half-naked Gray, stopped fighting and stared at us.

"Oi!" They shouted in unison to defend themselves. "Don't worry! We still love you guys!" Myst shouted back cheerfully. The whole guild froze, even Natsu and Gray in mid-fighting position. They we're processing what my idiot sister had just blurted out.

Sometimes Myst, there really isn't any hope for you... and I could see Lucy and Juvia on the verge of tears. Did they really think we love those idiots in that way?

"Obviously as our two nakama! Right, Myst?" I nudged her on the shoulder nervously hoping she will figure out what she had just done. Myst turned to me, eyes filled with confusion until it FINALLY dawned on her. "Oh, uh yeah! Our two idiot older brothers!" She laughed nervously.

The guild blinked but then laughed for a few more seconds and went back to what they we're doing. I heard Lucy and Juvia sigh in relief also, that was great. There was no way we'd ever get GrUvia and NaLu going if they thought my sister and I loved them in that way!

I grabbed my sisters arm and pulled her closer to Mira at the bar. "See what you almost dead Gummy Bear?! This could've ended bad!" I half shouted, half whispered to her. "Oww! Ow! Owww! Cut it out Mag! I'm sorry!"

"Psshhh!" I replied, half annoyed. "I'm sorry, okay! Here... have a cookie!" She said apologetically and pulled out a cookie from God knows where. What ever anger and annoyance I had lingering over me instantly faded as I grabbed at the cookie in my sisters hand. "YAAAAY!" I shouted as I munched happily. DAMMIT! GOOD COOKIE, MAN!

Mira giggled and went back to wiping glasses while Myst got out her packet of gummy worms that she had neglected for approximately 9 minutes. "Ooohhh how I missed you babies!" She excliamed while stuffing her face. I sweat dropped but then said, "So when is this plan going into action?"

She was about to reply until she was interupted by Levy. "Hey Mag-chan, Myst-chan! Wanna go on a job with us? And is it alright if I call you guys that?" She was giving off a warm smile while standing beside us with Lucy and Juvia.

"Can we call you Levy-chan then? And uhmmmm 'Lu' for Lucy and for Juvia we can call you Juvia-chan!" I asked happily.

"Sure Mag!" Lucy smiled at me. "I would love to get to know you better, I feel like we can become best friends!"

"Juvia agrees. Juvia would be very happy to become good friends with Mag-chan and Myst-chan." Juvia gave a hearted smile.

"Then it's settled! Let's go on a job!" My sister exclaimed. Levy, Lucy and Juvia went to go pick a job and I was about to follow until Myst quickly grabbed my arm.

"Now." She grinned evily at me and I latched my arm on hers. "Alright." I replied as we skipped along together towards the request board to join our new friends. (**A/N: Myst is refering to when Mag asked about the plan and when it's going into action, so Myst replied "Now")**

**Myst: hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**Mag: I did, because I got to eat a cookie!**

**Myst: ugh, you never change do you? SIS TAKE US HOME!**

**Mag: Please R&R OR NO COOKIES!**

**Myst: OR NO GUMMY WORMS!**

**Mag: SO R&R!**

**Mag and Myst: STAND…. BOW… AYE SIR!**


	5. Picking a job

**Here's chappy 5 guys, done by both Myst and Mag, or Mag and Myst, XD**

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Fairytail, *tears* if we did, *evil smirk***

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Can we call you Levy-chan then? And uhmmmm 'Lu' for Lucy and for Juvia we can call you Juvia-chan!" I asked happily._

_"Sure Mag!" Lucy smiled at me. "I would love to get to know you better, I feel like we can become best friends!"_

_"Juvia agrees. Juvia would be very happy to become good friends with Mag-chan and Myst-chan." Juvia gave a hearted smile._

_"Then it's settled! Let's go on a job!" My sister exclaimed. Levy, Lucy and Juvia went to go pick a job and I was about to follow until Myst quickly grabbed my arm._

_"Now." She grinned evily at me and I latched my arm on hers. "Alright." I replied as we skipped along together towards the request board to join our new friends._

**Chapter 5:**

MAGE'S POV-  
We met Levy, Juvia and Lucy at the request board just in time as they had just picked out a request. Something about stealing back a book or something, my sister and I really, REALLY didn't care since we weren't actually going along for work...

Until I realized something.

"MYST!"

Myst, who was sitting on a chair near by and stuffing her face with gummy worms yet again, looked up at me at te speed of lightning with a few stray gummy worms hanging from her mouth before shouting, "WHO? WHAT? WHERE?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me slightly confused before realizing the half eaten gummy worms hanging from her face and quickly said, "What do you want? I'm trying to eat in peace here!"

"By stuffing your face?"

She shot me a death glare, then exclaimed, "SO WHAT?" before angrily sitting down again. I just let out another laugh. She just stared at me until I finally calmed down. "We need to do this job with full effort, otherwise we're totally broke."

My sisters eye's widened as she looked at me in shock. "We're broke?"

I nodded my head. Her eyes grew wider, "Didn't we have money...like yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday. Up until you wasted all our left over school money on beer during the party! Beer your not even supposed to drink, missy!" Myst glared at me now then snorted. "Big deal, we can manage!" She exclaimed before continuing to stuff her face.

"Fine. Let's see how far you get living on hopes and dreams!" I flipped my chest-nut coloured hair at her before running to catch up with the three girls, who were going on the job with, who were waiting at the guild doors chatting about the mission ahead.

There was only silence coming from Myst until I was half way to the door and heard a loud thud. I turned around and saw Myst had thrown the whole table over! She was running after me, shouting, "HEY! WAIT UP! HOPES AND DREAMS WON'T GET ME GUMMY WORMS!"

I face-palmed but laughed nonetheless and shot her a 'Loser' sign as we caught up with Lucy, Levy and Juvia. We made our way to the train station slowly, but surely.

...

We sat near the back of the train. I sat next to my sister, she was on the side of the window while Lucy was also next to the window but oposite us. Juvia was on her far left since Levy had taken the opportunity to sit in the middle.

We we're all quiet most of the time until Levy finally broke the silence.

"Soooo Mag-chan, Myst-chan, your now Gray's and Natsu's new sisters huh?" The blue-haired bookworm smirk. I noticed Lucy and Juvia twitch a little.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before saying, "Yeah I guess, but it was there idea really..." Myst joined in the conversation too now, "Apparently we're the female versions of them, psssshhhh as if!"

The blonde and bluenette sweat dropped while Levy just giggled. "Well you two certainly do act like them!" said Lucy, eye'ing us carefully.

Mine and my sisters eyes widened, "Really?" We asked in unison. Before anyone could answer, Levy quickly asked, "What type of mages are you and what kind of personalities do you have?"

"Well..." I started while rubbing my chin. I opened my mouth to speak before Myst rudely interupted, "Cookie monster here can do ice magic! Not to mention her crazy love for cold things. I mean, what the hell? Hot stuff is soooooo much better!"

All three girls sitting opposite us eye's widened at this new piece of information. I shoved my sisters head back in annoyance, "And this gummy freak can do solid script magic like Levy!" I exclaimed as Levy looked at us in shock. "Really?"

I nodded my head then added, "And plus she has this weird love for hot stuff. Really now, freakin' hot sauce on everything! I'm still suprised she hasn't even attempted to put it on her gummy worms!"

"Hey! It's because my worms don't need it, there great just as they are!" Myst exclaimed while shoving a handful of the candy flavoured worms into her mouth with a big grin plastered on her face. I face-palmed as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Woah..."

We all turned our stares to Lucy as she let out a small gasp. "What is it, Lucy-chan?" asked Juvia. "These two...are exactly like Gray and Natsu!"

I sweat dropped as everyone else giggled. "Juvia agrees. Is Mage-chan and Myst-chan sure they are not related to Gray-sama and Natsu-san?" Juvia asked questionably.

"YES!" Me and my sister both shouted in unison. Lucy and Juvia both laughed while Levy smirked. "You sure?" Levy provoked.

"Levy!" Myst shouted in emabarassment.

"What! I'm just curious!" Levy said, a little too innocently.

Myst's P.O.V:

"Well don't be, because they're idiots." My sister said. I looked at her weirdly then said.

"Well not Natsu, he's way awesome, Gray is just something you see every day, while Natsu IS the man." I retorted.

"Oh please, Gray is cool, just like his magic."

"Well Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, not something you see every day, also he's the only person that uses FIRE dragon slaying, but Gray has the same magic as Ultear, Lyon, and his ex-teacher, Ul, so Natsu wins, just like always."

""Oh, stop this nonsense, you know Gray is better but you just deny it."

"Oh please like I have to deny something like that, you're only jealous because the awesome Natsu like's _me_ not _you_. And he said that himself."

Then my sister's eyes widened, I wonder why? I guess I really am slow just like she said, oh well! Not that I care.

"Um Mag is everything okay?" but all I got is silence, I looked the way she was looking at noticed, that she was looking at a teary eyes Lucy.

As realization hit me, my eyes widened.

"Oh god I guess I really am slow, just like you said, oh gummy worms what shall I do?" I said as I looked at a sack of gummy worms, everybody started giggling at my stupidity, and I can't believe I just said that. But, what matters is Lucy forgot what I said, good!

"So Myst-chan, Mag-chan, you just said that Natsu and Gray like you? Eh!" Levy asked, both the water mage and stellar spirit mage twitched.

My sister then tried to explain, "Well, not THAT way, just like a sisterly bond, write worm breath."

"Shut it, cookie destroyer."

Then she gasped, "Don't you dare call me cookie destroyer I will never destroy a cookie."

"Oh please, what about that cookie that fell from your handlast time and it got destroyed."

"You're right I am a cookie destroyer, I don't deserve to eat them." She said as she started sulking, I just ignored her and faced the others.

"So guys, what's the job about?"

"I already told you Gummy freak!" my sister exclaimed as everyone else face-palmed. I looked at my sister, Mage, with a shocked look on my face.

"You did?"

"That's what I said." She replied as she sweat-dropped.

"Oops..."

**Mag: Wow, who thought you'd be dense as Natsu.**

**Myst: HEY! I'm normally the one who starts this conversation.**

**Mag: *sweat drop* i just called you dense and that's what you care about.**

**Myst: yes, yes it does.**

**Mag: *sigh* WELL GUYS R&R AND WE'LL GIVE YA COOKIES**

**Myst: AND GUMMY WORMS SO R&R**

**Myst and Mag: STAND... BOW... AYE SIR!**


End file.
